The Clock Hits Zero
by otakuninja8
Summary: When the Keroro and the Garuru platoons got kidnapped and Kululu's past is revealed what happens when someone needs to make a choice? Save yourself or save your loved ones? This may change ratings later, T to M for some reasons yaoi and language and fight scenes. Check out my first writing please!


"I must go up there's no other options!" Kururu snarled at himself even the his platoon and Garuru's platoon were unconscious. His gaze wandered to each of them, all of their injuries, all of their unconscious faces. Wait, why should he care? Why is it he should die? "Why? I had so much to offer, so much I still haven't accomplished! Why is all this always on me?" Kururu paced across the room and threw things, anything he could get his hands on. He threw machines, keyboards, he felt everything he cared for out…even his love out. He felt something wet slide down his cheek, what could it be? Even though the sprinkler system was on to stop the smoke and fire burning from the burned out circuits in his computers he knew it wasn't the water, it tasted salty. Tears? He was Kururu though, he didn't cry no matter what. He kept throwing things in his fit of anger but it dimmed down to a small, enraged tantrum just like a child. He suddenly stiffened as he felt something warm on his shoulder. He turned to look just a bit to see a blue hand resting on his shoulder. A bloody blue hand.

"Kururu, you know you don't have to do this." Dororo whispered. "You don't have to go, we can all just walk out of here right now. All of us."

Kururu turned around to look into the pleading eyes of his best friend.

"I'm sorry Dororo…" Kururu reached out a hand and touched Dororo's face. "It's all my fault, if I don't then they'll keep coming back and I know that one of those times, someone will die…and no matter what it can't be you."

Dororo felt a tear slide down his cheek. "Then I'll try to be careful just come with us please."

Kururu rubbed his hand against the sky blue cheek wiping the tear away. "Dororo, I know from experience that in war they don't stop. Just because I know that eventually we all die doesn't make it easier. Plus, it's got to be me to start it," he smiled his trademark smile. "Anyone else would surely get it wrong." He turned to walk towards the exit.

"Nobody likes you so why go?" Dororo suddenly yelled in anger causing Kururu to stiffen.

"You are an unlikeable creep and everyone hates you and I could never care for you! You just can't listen and have to do everything yourself because you're just a selfish messed up lunatic! The rest of the platoon hates you, Garuru, Tororo and everyone else hates you! Saburo and Aki even hate you…so do I!"

Kururu just stood there then slowly turned around. "Then why are you crying for me?" he popped out a headphone and a wires slowly slid out towards his blue companion and wrapped around his body.

"What. Hey stop this!" Dororo complained and tried to reach his katana but his hands were pressed to firmly to his sides. The wires carried him to the locked room where the others were, pressed the button then threw him gently but firmly to the other side of the room then the door slid closed.

"Kururu, Kururu!" Dororo ran to the door and started pounding on it with all his might. His pounding woke the others from their slumber and they looked around in confusion.

"What…Gunso san how did we get here?" Tamama murmured.

"I…I don't know." Keroro blinked his heavy eyelids, all he wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"Dororo what's going on?" Giroro groggily asked then noticed the rummage outside of the glass room. "Kururu, how did we get in here? What are you doing, let us out!"

Kururu just slowly shook his head and giggled. "Sorry senpai, I can't do that. You'll just make a mess of things again you clumsy baboon." He smiled.

"What? Let us out this instant before I blow your brains out!" he joined in and started pounding on the glass.

"What's all the racket I'm trying to sleep you asses!" Tororo mumbled angrily then noticed his position. "Old man, old man let me out dammit!"

"Sorry twerp can't let you out either, not with your jelly brain ku ku."

"I'm smarter then you and let us out now or I will kill you!"

"To late twerp," Kururu grinned. "You win by forfeit of my life."

"What?" Tororo gasped.

"You win, you finally won our little game. But don't think just because I'm letting you win means you're any better then me. I'm still a better hacker then you."

By now the two platoons were awake and either pounding on the walls trying to get out or watching in horror as the room crashed around them and realizing that Kururu's words were goodbye words.

He looked at them all. Angry senpai, irritated and surprised twerp and Lieutenant Garuru. Stupid leader and Tamama and worried old lady. The normaly expressionless Lance Corporal Zoruru confused and as dim witted as ever private Taruru and finally, worried Dororo. His expression many emotions, too many that Kururu didn't understand because his emotions were too ignored to understand or to confusing. His face, his totally confusing face made Kururu just as sad an angry all over again. It was him, always him that had to fix everything, amend what was wrong even if it wasn't his fault but…this time it was his fault. And he wasn't the only one paying for it, so was Dororo. The kind, sweet, totally caring Dororo with his kind looks and the way his hand on top of Kururu's made him feel like melting or the way he stared into his eyes like he was not some evil, sadistic bastard and was actually someone…loved.

Kururu turned away with an angry 'tch' as he felt another tear slide down his cheek. His cheeks were red from blushing and from the tears but the others were sure to mistake it for the smoke. He turned his back on them and started to walk away but put his hand up with a wave and a "Bye you bunch of prisses." And started to walk away but a shot rung in the air and he cried out in pain as he fell into the elevator.

"AHH!"

"KURURU!" the platoons yelled as they watched him fall. The culprit was an injured soldier that was gunned down earlier that shot his gun before breathing his last.

"Kuru-Kururu!" Dororo screamed in panic and his pounding grew but as the body of Kururu slid up in the elevator he soon turned into mass hysterics and fell to his knees sobbing and pounding weakly. "Please don't go…"

Kururu sat there in the elevator feeling his bloody side. It was already bleeding heavily and he couldn't staunch the blood flow and soon his red blood dyed the whole bottom of the elevator a dark red.

"Damn." He seethed in pain. Not yet, not after all that trouble, all that hysterics and that heart break…heart break? 'I can't turn soft now, this is my big moment, ku ku." He thought as he gritted his teeth and tried to at least slow the blood flow down just a bit. It was no use though, the wound was from a laser gun, something that could blow an aeroplane out of the sky 30 miles away, something so close ranged he was surprised that his whole body wasn't blown to smithereens. Then again, he knew it was set on low or else during that gunfight the base would have been blown up in seconds. Even on low it still managed to blow out his entire right side. But this was pain, pain is good, he liked pain. 'Not a this moment though.'

"Not now…not ready yet. I still…have a score to settle." He wheezed. The elevator finally reached his destination and he crawled out onto the roof. If the top of the building blew out then so would the rest of the structure. He had to do this, he had to stop this. All the killing, all his friends being slaughtered. He never thought he'd be worried about others. He crawled out slowly and painfully leaving a red trail behind him.

"Not yet…these bastards…haven't seen the last…of sergeant major…Kururu yet." He gritted his teeth as he felt the floor or rather ceiling start to crumble. Sure the building was already breaking and yes maybe the files would be destroyed but he had to be sure. The bomb he was planting was enough to blow up a mountain but luckily the room all his teammates were in was strong enough to withstand the apocalypse. Or at least he hoped.

He continued to crawl but he felt his strength diminishing as his blood pooled out.

Almost…almost.

He had to keep focused. He decided to think of his teammates. The brat and all the irritation and aspirin he forced him to use after years and years of headaches. Sure he was a brat but still…he was the best rival he could wish for. Private Taruru the eternal three year old both in innocence and intelligence, still he was a reliable little private. Lance Corporal Zoruru, the cyborg assassin. He was so stoic but under that was sadism, hurt, anger. Things that made him a dangerous enemy but still a great friend.

Almost…almost.

Old lady and all her helpfulness even though it seemed like she'd only help so she could chew you out while you were incapacitated. Lieutenant Garuru and his stubbornness, he was an excellent captain and deserved the respect Kururu had to give him that. Now it was his team. He gritted his teeth as his sight became blurred. That's alright though, he could operate the controls in his sleep.

Almost…almost.

Taichou and his kid like obsession with his gundam models and his natural talent for procrastinating but he was the best leader the dying Keronian could wish for. Private Tamama the violent little time bomb and bottomless pit. 'Guess I'll never see how his little obsession with Taichou turns out. Shame.' Kururu thought. Now his whole body seemed heavy.

Almost…almost.

Corporal Giroro was a great plaything but something much…more. In the past years since being dunked in curry by him to now he had to admit he had an extreme fascination with the angry red man. He was determined and 'true soldier' fitted him more perfectly then a tailored combat suit. He was now to the controls and typing away he realized. 'What I wouldn't do for some curry.' He thought as his stomach growled. 'Hungry as I'm about to die, well that's ironic. Guess I should have appreciated curry more even though it's always going to be the best. Wonder if there's curry in heaven, or hell wherever I end up.'

Almost…almost.

He was almost done with it all. But there was still one more. One more person he couldn't forget. He wouldn't allow himself to forget, he'd travel back in time and stamp his picture on his brain if he had to just so he wouldn't forget. That one person, the kindest, sweetest person he'd ever have the pleasure of knowing. The only one who could break his shields down to rubble, the only one who actually showed interest in the mad scientist. The one with the most beautiful blue eyes and kindest smile on the rare occasions he saw it. The warm blue hands that grabbed onto his and made him feel as if he was getting shocked with a million volts of electricity. He finished typing and sighed in pleasure as he felt a wave of relief wash over him. He didn't have to try to fight the light anymore, didn't have to struggle. He closed his eyes behind his cracked glasses as he listened to the counter tick down and knew his life would soon be over. In his last moments he thought of the only one he could ever and will ever love.

'Goodbye…Dororo." Somewhere a blue Keronian's heart broke in half as the counter hit zero.


End file.
